Native son my version
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is my version of Thundercats the native son.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Tygra were journeying through the mountains. Looking for a pass through them. "I think we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't know, this place just seems familiar in some way. But it's just a feeling deep in my gut I don't know why so I doubt we're lost," Tygra said and turned to start walking again. A snowball hit him.

"You rarely admit when your wrong," Lion-o said.

"You rarely act your age," Tygra told him. He turned around and started to walk again with another snowball hit him. A growl rose in his throat and he turned around quickly. "LION-O!" he shouted.

There was rumbling and snow came rumbling down. "Avalanche!" they said and took cover.

It ended and they stood up. "That was too close for comfort," Tygra said.

"It sure was," Lion-o said. Then they heard growling. "What is that noise?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tygra said.

Then a large creature appeared with fangs the size of sword blades, claws sharper than needles and spikes and horns covering it from head to tail. "Whoa!" they said.

The creature lunged at them and Lion-o got the sword of omens out the beast bit his arm. "Ouch!" Lion-o said. Then slashed it's face the sword the monster shrieked and ran off. "You still think we will find that short cut?" he asked.

"We found something look," Tygra said.

Lion-o saw a cave and they went inside. Lion-o felt weird he was starting to feel weak. Some hooded figures came up. "Welcome, are you alright we heard the avalanche." one of them said.

"We're fine," Tygra said.

"My brother and I mean no harm we're lost and then this," Lion-o said.

"I would say lost." Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" they said.

"Your name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"You ask as if you know me," Tygra said pulling down his hood.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan, we have been praying for this day for a long time, I know for a fact that your father will be overjoyed to see you," Caspin said. He lead them deeper into the cave. Lion-o was starting to feel worse.

Caspin opened the door to council chamber. "Lord Javan you won't believe it but look who it is," Caspin said.

A tiger with thick white beard and blue eyes saw Tygra. He came up to Tygra. "Tygra is it really you?" Javan asked.

"My name is Tygra." Tygra said.

Javan looked Tygra all over and saw he had every physical trait he remember. "Oh my son back from the dead!" Javan said hugging him.

"You thought I was dead?" Tygra asked.

"Yes we found your mother's body in the river after the Fangstire attacked our village again," Javan said.

"Fangstire?' Tygra asked.

"I'll explain later." Javan said.

"I heard the tiger clan set up a Thunderian territory I never imagined it would be in the mountains." Lion-o said.

"It's true, Claudius knew where we were but do to that blasted Fangstire we haven't been able to communicate with Thundera too well, we heard it fell how is Claudius?" Caspin said.

"My father?" Lion-o asked. "He was killed at the fall of Thundera and now I'm the king," he said.

"Tygra we want to know how did you survive all these years?" another tiger asked.

"It wasn't till I was older when I was told how the river carried me to the palace I was on a raft and the king and queen took me and raised me as their own. I grew up happy but I was lonely, I didn't have anyone to play with or any other kids in the place to talk too and I want to have a brother. Then I found out my adopted mother was going to have Lion-o I was excited about and she told me she would love us both equally. But then when Lion-o was born mother died and I gained brother I was wishing for but lost the mother who loved me dearly and the chance to rule Thundera." Tygra said.

"Now you become heir of the land of your own," Caspin said.

"So I am the son of the tiger chief?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, soon you will take over the tiger clan." Javan said.

Lion-o stumbled a bit. "Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"I don't feel so good," Lion-o said passing out.

Everyone stared Caspin saw the bite mark on Lion-o's arms. "How did this happen?" Caspin asked.

"We were attacked by this giant creature it bit Lion-o and ran off after Lion-o slashed it's face with sword of omens." Tygra said.

"What did this giant creature look like?" Javan asked.

Tygra described it. "Quickly we must give him the antidote there is not much time." Javan said.

Lion-o was carried off and given some medicine and his arm was bandaged.

"Is Lion-o going to be okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, we caught it in time," the tiger doctor said.

"What a relief I was so worried." Tygra said.

"The thing that bit Lion-o was the Fangstire a monster that terrorizes the mountains," Javan said.

"Why do you stay?" Tygra asked.

"Because there is a way to defeat the Fangstire the only way is for a tire to take a jagged sword of Tygus and ram it through it's chest. But all the tigers are too scared and I can't because I badly injured my shoulder once and it still affects me. It hurts often." Javan said.

"I will take care of that Fangstire especially after what it did to Lion-o," Tygra said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was laying in bed with a fever. His face was being wiped by a medic. Tygra was angry about this and also worried about his brother.

"Don't worry we treated it in time his fever will break soon." Javan said. "Just relax my son," he said.

"How can I relax, I just wished I helped him when that thing attacked. But Lion-o fought it by himself, I don't know why I didn't help, I owe it to Lion-o to get that thing," Tygra said.

"I understand you are angry, but you need to stay calm," Javan said. "That monster actually is a creature Mum-Ra created and it thirsts for a certain tiger's blood," he said.

"Which tiger is it after?" Tygra asked.

"I can't say, and I won't name names." Javan said.

Tygra snarled and left the room.

Lion-o woke up a bit later. "Where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You are in my house," Javan said.

"Where's Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"He's probably going after that Fangstire, he was very angry when you got sick from it's poison. I wish he won't go after it," Javan said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"Okay it's like this it thirsts for Tygra's blood because it is said a certain tiger will help aid in the defeat of the ancient spirits of evil. The monster is a creature made by their servant Mum-Ra and if it eats that tiger's heart it will become an unstoppable force, Tygra mustn't know," Javan said.

"Tygra should know so he can defend himself properly from it." Lion-o said.

"He must use Tygus' sword for it," Javan said.

"Then tell him the truth and let him do it, it must be his destiny to destroy it," Lion-o said.

"You are right I must go find him," Javan said.

"When you find him can you send him here, I want to see him," Lion-o said.

"I will send him in here, I know he will be glad to see you are awake," Javan said leaving.

Javan found Tygra taking the sword of Tygus. "Tygra, what are you doing?" Javan asked.

"Stopping that monster," Tygra said.

"I understand and allow me to tell you this that monster thirsts for your blood, and you are the only one who can stop it, I hope you understand this is serious." Javan said.

"I understand father," Tygra said.

"Tygra there is something I want to give you," Javan said he pulled out a whip. "This whip has been in the family ever since Tygus was our chief. It was my grandfather's, father's, mine, and now it's your's." he said giving it to him.

"Father I don't know what to say," Tygra said. "Thank you, I promise to take good care of it," he said.

"I know you will but before you go Lion-o has woke and want's to see you," Javan said.

"Father there is someone I want to tell you about, her name is Cheetara and she is a wonderful cheetah woman and we love each other." Tygra said.

"That is great, I understand about love, our council member Dilivan wanted to arrange you to marry a tiger woman but I disagreed on that as of the rest of the council we said you would marry the woman you fall in love with. I know the cheetah clan will look forward to the wedding," Javan said.

"The Cheetah clan is still alive?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I talked to them last month, they live right here," Javan said pointing.

"Great I know Cheetara will be happy to hear that," Tygra said.

Lion-o saw Tygra. "Be careful Tygra," Lion-o said.

"I will," Tygra said.

Tygra ran found the Fangstire and started to fight it. Then it jumped at Tygra and he held the sword in front of him and it ran the beast through. Tygra was miraculously uninjured. He walked back with broken sword with his head held up with pride.

"Son I am so proud of you," Javan said.

The next day Lion-o was fully recovered. "Lion-o I am so glad you are all better," Tygra said. "You really had me worried," he said.

"I'm sorry I worried you brother now we better find that short cut," Lion-o said.

"If you are looking for a quick way through the mountains we know the way," Caspin said. "We will show you," he said.

The Thundercats made through the mountains and Tygra was happy he found his father. He showed Cheetara where the Cheetah clan lived. "I hope I can find my family there," Cheetara said.

"I hope you will," Tygra said hugging her.

The end.


End file.
